


Gracing a Motel

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Destiel Dump Box [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple little fluff piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracing a Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net
> 
> 10 word prompts: bottle, book, green, tree, music, silver, grace, flowers, bed, note

Dean put down the bottle and book onto the table next to the bed before flopping down onto it. A sign from the motel, a green tree framing the note, wished him ‘a pleasant stay.’ Which he very much doubted based off his experiences with cheap motels with tacky pop music playing. 

But then Castiel appeared, smelling of heaven and flowers that Dean couldn't name. His grace lit up the room with a silver light when he saw Dean smile.

And as he got up to kiss his angel, Dean thought he might just have more than a ‘pleasant stay.’


End file.
